


First Meeting

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Trolls High School AU [1]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Branch doesn't do sweets.





	First Meeting

The first time they met was the first day of high school for both of them. Branch had been hunkered down behind the school building, avoiding the crowd in the auditorium. He was busily sketching away, waiting for the sound of the first bell so he could go and get his schedule and pretend like he'd been there for the first day orientation.

Then a shadow was cast over his pages, and his stomach dropped. He looked up, expecting to find a disgruntled teacher who would want to phone his grandmother and tell him he was already being disobedient-

But it was just another student, like him. One with bright pink hair in pigtails, sparkly, glittery makeup, and the fashion sense of a four-year-old obsessed with pink.

"I made cookies!" was her greeting. "Want one?"

Instead of responding to the inane question, Branch said, "How did you find me? I came back here hoping no one would find me."

"Looks like you need a new spot, then!"

The girl plopped herself down next to Branch, and he noticed the plate of chocolate chip cookies in her hand. "Want one?" she asked, holding it out to him. "Just one - I want there to be enough for everyone!"

"In the school?"

"No, silly! Just for everyone else in our homeroom class!"

"And how do you know I'll be in your homeroom class?"

She paused, and shrugged. "Alright, you got me. I just saw you come out here and thought it was worth giving up a cookie if I could talk to you."

Branch scowled. "Sweet of you," he said dryly, "but I don't  _do_ sweets."

That didn't get her to go away, though. She leaned over, trying to peek at his sketchpad. "Whatcha drawing?"

"Nothing! None of your business!" He held the sketchpad close to his chest - mentally agonizing over the fact that it would now have smudges all over it. "Go away!"

The girl blinked. "Oh. Okay."

...It was that easy. She stood up, and started to walk away...

But then she paused, and turned her head slightly. "By the way, the principal saw both of us leave. We have the first detentions of the year. And... Not that you asked, but my name's Poppy."


End file.
